seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Chapter 1
The day of the "War of The Best" at Navy HQ, the intense battle was broadcasted all across the seas, with an outcome would determine the fate of the world. The Marines vs. The Worlds Strongest Man, WhiteBeard. On an island in the South Blue, the villagers gathered to the center of the island to watch the fight. Today was The day Whitebeard Passed. The gruesome image of his corpse was plastered across the large screen. People all stared in silence, out of shock or respect for the newly departed. One man stood at the center, tears running down his cheek, each taking its turn to fall. Everyone saw the man, the monster, Edward Newgate, but this young man saw his father. He bit his bottom lip and turned away. Leaving the crowd of people, his eyes hidden away behind a bush of black hair atop his head. Thoughts shot across his mind, one by one, images of the battle, and the images of the men responsible. “Teach...” he grumbled lowly. As he approached a hut. “Akainu...” he grumbled again, clenching his fists and breathing sharply. In a fit of rage, he punched the ground, shattering the stone floors and leaving an imprint of his hand. “I’m so sorry pops...” he whimpered as the tears rushed down his cheeks. Days started to go by. The young man sat alone in his house, his hair shaggy, his clothes filthy. With a quick jolt he stood up and shook his head. “That’s enough sulking. I can’t preserve his memory by being a waste of space! Everyone is a child of the sea! I will answer it’s calling!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, fixing his hair and rushing off into the back. In a matter of seconds jumping out dressed in a white button down, a black vest, fitted black jeans and nice shoes. He stepped forward facing the cold wooden door. The young man looked back to the dark room, it was old but nicely clean. “I’ll be back one day,” he said with a wide smile as he opened the door. Sunlight pouring into the room. He stood in the doorway as a ghostly hand pressed against his back pushing him through the door. “Go forth my son... the sea is calling you,” a familiar voice cooed. Turning his head back he saw a faint image of the towering old man Whitebeard. Now with a smile on his face He stepped forward into the beautiful sun. The village was lively and lovely, people were talking and smiling, children playing in the streets. The buildings all stood a little spaced out, some standing in trees with spiraling staircases down to the ground. The young man walked forward, meeting the gaze and flashing back smiles to all that he crossed paths with. “First things first.. I need a crew. Not too big but definitely not too small either...” he said to himself as he stepped to the shoreline. His hand placed across his chin as he thought hard about it. “I know two people who will join without any problems.. Jericho.. Rhea... Kent’s coming home.... but first.. I need a boat!” Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Turning the Gears Arc